The Wrong Sort
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Even the very beginning of Harry and Ron's friendship there were challenges. HarryRon friendship, Movieverse Year One.


Surprisingly this no Author's Note O.o I must not be feeling well! LOL!

* * *

The Wrong Sort.

After all the stories from his brothers Ron was finally here, inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, about to begin his next step in magical training. All the fear, all the anxiety, all the wonder that shone on his face that had built up inside of him after climbing out of the boat was mirrored by the other young witches and wizards as they passed through the grand entrance of Hogwarts castle.

As soon as they reached in the atrium, Ron's gaze went immediately up to the high ceiling. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the two great flying dragons painted around the large hanging candelabrum. One was green with piercing ebony eyes, the other the color of the richest royal blue Ron had ever seen, with flaming red eyes.

He remembered being fascinated by the story Percy told him about such a painting. "It's said that they were once real dragons who were put in charge of watching and protecting all who entered the castle. But there is not one surviving piece evidence to verify it."

Ron continued to watch the circling dragons unaware that the group had come to a staircase leading to the two large, highly decorated doors. He stumbled on the bottommost stair. Landing on all fours, he heard laughter and felt his face grow hot. Still on his hands and knees he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a soft, concerned voice. "Alright there Ron?"

Still embarrassed, Ron's ears went red. Lifting his head slightly, he peeked through fringe of his hair to see Harry a step above him, a hand reaching out for him. Ron blinked at it, wondering why Harry wasn't laughing at him along with the rest of the children.

"Yeah." Ron said taking the offered hand. Harry smiled brightly and helped pull the red head to his feet.

Still holding the others hand, Ron and Harry joined the rest of the group as they climbed three flights of stairs. Ron eyed the dragons once more before they went out of view at the top of the third set of stairs. A stern looking witch in emerald green robes was waiting for them to gather around in front of the stairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she greeted them. "Now in a few moments, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you'll be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup." Her speech suddenly ended at the sound of a croak. Ron felt the portly boy named Neville push passed him and Harry, breaking their hands.

"Trevor!"

The stately witch peered down at Neville with her lips tightly pressed.

Harry stood closer to Ron and clasped his hand with Ron's again as Neville bent to pick up the lost toad.

"Sorry," Neville squeaked. A round of giggles ran through the crowd, and not even Ron could stop the smile on his face from the scandalized look on the professor's face. He looked over to Harry and saw that he, too, was also laughing silently. The was something about seeing the Boy Who Lived smile made Ron smile more.

"Now, the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," she finished before she stalked away.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A voice said somewhere next to Harry.

There was a murmur of excited voices. Ron could hear Harry's name being repeated as those who hadn't heard the rumor started to ask their neighbor if it was true, this proved only to make noise as they would be only to be asked the confirm the question themselves.

Both, Ron and Harry turned their attention to the speaker.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered as he thought of the dragons in the painting. Malfoy looked nothing like the majestic dragon guardians Ron had instantly liked.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley."

Ron gave the blonde boy a side grin, but said nothing.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than other Potter. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort." Draco explained, looking at Ron as though he smelled of something rather unpleasant. "I can help you there." He continued. Returning his gaze to Harry, Draco extended his hand to the famous boy wizard in friendship.

Ron watched Harry looked at Draco. He noted how Harry took in the sharp, delicate, features of the blonde's face, the fresh ,new, perfectly cut school robe, and the expansive watch adorning his wrist.

Ron felt his new friend being swept in.

Harry broke his hand from Ron and wiped his palm on his robes. To Ron, it looked as though Harry might as well by wiping away Ron. As if the last few hours of friendship and the promise of a long companion and never happened at all. Ron knew that he had been asking for too much from Harry, he was the Boy Who Lived after all. The Chosen One.

So he was more than shocked to feel the warm grasp of Harry's hand again, and if he wasn't mistaken, felt the brunette give it a little squeeze.

Harry looked at Malfoy's hand then at the blonde.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

The look on Draco's face told Ron that he wasn't used to being rejected, but before the Malfoy could say anything, the professor was back and tapped Malfoy's shoulder with a large roll of parchment. He turned around to hear what the witch had to say.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Ron had to bite his lip to keep the giddy laughter or was it the sob of relief from escaping his mouth. Either way his eyes shone brightly as Harry Potter lead him through the Great Hall for the first of many times.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
